Dreams of old
by FIREFLIGHTS1977
Summary: Harry Potter and the gang enter Mercedes Lackey's World of Valdemar and learn a new type of magic.
1. Dissent

Dreams of old  
By Erin Meddaugh 

Disclaimer: don't own anything but the plot.

Chapter one: Dissent.

"well Rris," Elspeth said with a smile, getting up off the floor to go sit with Darkwind. She leaned gingerly onto his shoulder, "it looks as if you are going to have all of us at your disposal for sometime."

:yes: Rris replied, bounding in place. :yes! I will make histories of all of it: and he abruptly settled, fixed Darkwind with his direct and intelligent gaze, and demanded:now. You, Darkwind. Begin at the beginning, and leave nothing out.:

Darkwind slowly picked up the battered map of Valdemar and threatened Rris with it.

Elspeth burst into laughter, laughing until tears came to her eyes. "Don't kill him Ashke; he's a bard and has immunity here."

"Impudence, you mean." Darkwind muttered. Then smiled, and gently put the map back down.

"It all began," he said, as if he were a master storyteller, "on the day we left home."

Rris cocked his head to one side, curiously. :ksheyna: he asked, puzzled.

"No," Darkwind replied, his eyes on Elspeth and not the Kyree "home Valdemar."

Treyvan thought that the blinding light of the Avatars could never be matched. But it was challenged and eclipsed then, by the light in Elspeth's eyes.

'Wow' though Hermione as she closed the book. 'Who ever thought it could be this fascinating?'

She had just finished reading the new set of books that had entered the library just this week. She had checked out the first of the three books on the day they had Arrived. Winds of fate had introduced her to the world of Valdemar and she was hooked. It had everything she ever wanted in an adventure book. Along with Adventure it had mystery, romance, and a very powerful, evil sorcerer named ma'ar. She had wanted to learn more about this world so she checked out the second Book, winds of change. This book was as good as the first, and kept her enthralled enough to read the third book, winds of fury. When she was finished the only Response she could have gathered was wow. This had to be the best series she had ever read. She was just about to take the book back to madam Pince, when the Library door opened and Harry, Ron and Ginny entered. They were looking about the room, searching for someone, or something. Harry was the first to spot Hermione and made his way over to her.

"Hey, Hermione." Harry said cheerfully as he approached her. "We've been looking all over for you."

"And this is the last place you look?" she asked incredulously.

"Well considering the fact that it's a Saturday, and a very sunny one at that mind you. We were hoping that you were out enjoying the weather." Ron told her with

A hint of sarcasm in his voice. "But instead we find you in the dark and dingy library."

"And this surprised you?" Hermione asked adding her own sarcasm into her voice.

"Oh, no. Not surprised Hermione," Ron groaned "Hoped maybe but we were definitely not surprised."

Hermione shot Ron a skeptical look.

"So." Ginny changed the subject, with a glare at Ron. "Why are you sitting in here and not enjoying the nice day?"

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, she looked down at the book in her hands. "I was reading this book. It was so wonderful; I just couldn't put it down!" she held out the Book for them to see.

"Not another bloody book Hermione!" Ron groaned "Haven't you read enough books to last you a lifetime?"

"Oh! Ron, Will you shut up!" Ginny glared "so she likes to read. Get over it!"

Ron gaped at Ginny.

Ginny ignored Ron and turned back to Hermione. "What's it about?" she asked.

"Well, it's about a girl named Elspeth. She finds that she has to learn how to use magic, so she seeks out this tribe of people called the Teleydras and get them to teach her the forgotten magic's. She takes a sword called need and her friend Skiff with her. During her time with them she faces a wizard named Mornalithe Falconsbane and at the end they learn that he is actually the Evil sorcerer Ma'ar, and that he has returned from many centuries that have passed." Hermione finished her brief summation.

"Gee. Sounds a bit daft if you ask me." Ron mumbled

"Wow." Ginny smiled at Hermione then glared at Ron. "Sounds great."

"Yeah" Harry said in agreement with Ginny.

Hermione looked at Harry in surprise. "you agree with Ginny, Harry?" she asked.

Harry nodded and Hermione began to realize that Harry seemed to agree with what ever Ginny tended to say more than not these days. Hermione kept a keen eye on him as the conversation continued and she noticed more often than not that Harry would steal glances at her. Hermione wasn't quite sure yet but she had a very good feeling that Harry was smitten with Ginny.

R

After a bit of discussion, well more like Ron still complaining that they were still in the library and not outside. Ginny decided that it was time for her to depart from the group.

"Well," Ginny said standing. "I'm going to go back to the common room."

With that Ginny stood and headed to the door. At the same moment Hermione noticed that the book in her hands had started to glow.

"Oh!" She gasped. "I don't think that's supposed to happen."

Hermione, Ron and Harry leaned in closer to the book. Their eyes widened as the glow moved to swallow them.

"I really don't think it's supposed to do that!" Harry managed

They felt a tiny jolt and watched the library disappear. They landed on a soft patch of grass and looked about them. A moment later they watched as Ginny joined them.

R

Ginny turned back to the group as she heard Hermione's gasp. She watched in horror as they moved in closer to the book, which now was glowing and disappeared. She let out a strangled cry and ran to the book. She picked up the still glowing book and felt the glow surround her. She tried to drop the book but it was too late. She felt a jolt and no longer found herself in the library. She was sitting on a patch of soft grass and looked around at her surroundings.

"Uh-oh." Ginny whispered to herself.

"Gin?" she heard Ron's voice behind her.

Ginny stood up and faced her brother. "R-Ron? Where are we?" she stammered

Ron shrugged his shoulder's and the others were about to speak as four white horses came up to the group. The horses broke off from each other and stepped in front of each of the four teens.

Ginny found her self staring into a pair of sapphire eyes.

: My name is Jaidens and I choose you:

R

Ron watched as four horses came up to them and each one stepped in front of him and his friends. Ron heard a voice in his head as he looked into a pair of blue eyes.

: My name is Syndar and I choose you:

R

Hermione was just about to tell them where they were as a group of four white horses came up. She knew that these were companions and what they represented but she was still awed at the sight that she was beholding. Each of the companions stepped in front of her and her friends. She locked eyes with the one in front of her and heard a deep voice in her head.

: My name is Blaze and I choose you:

R

Harry looked at Ron's face as he spoke to Ginny. He noticed Ron go pale and followed his gaze. Four white horses appear out of nowhere. They moved together never missing a step and as they reached the group they split up. Each took one of the teens and made eye contact. Harry stared into the eyes of the one in front of him.

: My name is Kaia and I choose you:

R

"Um. What just happened?" Ginny asked breathlessly.

Harry and Ron shrugged their shoulders.

Hermione however simply said "we've been chosen."

Ron looked at her "chosen? What do you mean chosen?" he asked confused "chosen for what?"

"We have been chosen to be Heralds." She told him.

"Oh? And that is just supposed to explain this?" Ron asked incredulously "chosen she says! Well sorry to burst your bubble Hermione but that doesn't help!"

"I really don't know how to explain this Ron. I'm sorry." Hermione shrugged.

"Ok, so we've been chosen" Harry said. "But how do we decline it?"

"You don't" Hermione said simply.

"Well, where in bloody hell are we?" Ron asked, shouting "and how did we get here!"

Hermione started to open her mouth when the others erupted into their own wild explanations of where they were. Hermione tried to interject but they were not listening.

: chosen: Syndar sent

Ron's head snapped up and he stared at his, well all he could describe was horse. "What?" he said aloud.

Ginny clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Haven't you been listening?" she growled then proceeded to explain what she had been saying again.

: They can't hear me chosen. Only you can, so it is better if you just speak into your mind: Syndar explained. :I will be able to hear you that way:

: We can speak into each other's minds: Ron thought.

: Yes Chosen: Syndar sent

:ok this is way too weird: Ron thought panicked :first of all how in bloody hell can a horse talk:

: I. Am. Not. A. Horse: Syndar stamped his hoof :I am a companion:

: Well that would be all good and well if I knew what a bloody companion was: Ron mind growled

: You will in good time chosen. But for now I think that you should listen to the bushy one: Syndar told him. : She knows where you are:

: Yeah: Ron sent : Well who asked you:

: It's my duty to advise you chosen: Syndar told him

: Well, there's only one response I have to that: Ron told him, he then proceeded to blow raspberries at his companion.

Harry and Ginny stopped their discussion as Hermione joined them and looked at Ron as if he'd gone mad.

"What?" Ron snapped.

"Uh. Ron, why did you just blow raspberries at your horse?" Harry asked.

: Not Horse dear, companion: Harry heard a female voice say to him.

: Huh: Harry thought.

: We are not horses, we are companions: the voice chided.

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at his companion.

Ginny took over the conversation. "Well?" she tapped her foot impatiently and looked in Ron's direction.

"Well what?" Ron practically shouted in annoyance.

Ginny studied him for a moment, and then sighed. "Ron, have you gone mad?" she asked eyeing him.

"No!" he shouted

"Then why did you blow raspberries at your horse?" Ginny asked impatiently

At that moment the four companions moved to stand in a line. Hermione watched them wearily out of the corner of her eye as she moved a bit closer to Ginny.

"Um. Gin?" Hermione started but could not finish, for at that moment all four of the companions stomped their hooves and mind shouted in unison

: WE ARE NOT HORSES:

All four of the teens grabbed their heads and fell to the ground. They groaned in pain and as the pain ebbed a bit, Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"Bloody hell!" they said together and groaned as the pain shot through their heads again.

R

When the pain had gone and they could move again the foursome stood up and looked at their companions. Then they turned to each other, but neither of them ever made the mistake of calling their companions horses again.

"So." Ron managed, once he found his voice. "I hate to bring up old subjects but have we ever figured out where we are?"

Harry and Ginny shook their heads. They then turned to Hermione.

"Oh sure!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Now you want my input."

"Come on Hermione." Ron pleaded. "Do you know where we are?"

"Of course I do."

"Well?" Harry asked

"Well what?" Hermione countered with a smile. She was enjoying the fact that they were trying to drag the information out of her.

"Where are we?" Ron snapped.

Ginny looked at Hermione "We're in the book aren't we?" she asked somberly.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, we are in Valdemar." She stated.

"So how did we get here?" Harry asked.

She shrugged "your guess is as good as mine Harry."

"Okay. So now that we know where we are." Ron sighed "What do we do now?"

"We go to haven and start our training to become heralds." Hermione told him.

"Great!" Ron groaned "more school!"

Ginny giggled as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"How are we going to get to haven?" Harry asked

"By riding our companions." Hermione stated.

Their eyes grew wide as Harry, Ron and Ginny looked over at their companions.

"Ride?" Ron squeaked "I can't ride!"

"Neither can I Ron, but I assume that we are quite a way's from haven, judging by the fact that I don't see any sign of life out here what so ever and I personally don't want to walk it." She told Ron "and besides, you'll have to learn how to ride him eventually Ron so why not start now?"

Ron groaned but nodded.

They each moved to stand beside their companions and waited for Hermione's direction.

"Okay. So, what do we do?" Ron asked "how do we get on it?"

"Well. I'm no expert mind you. But from what I have seen muggles do. You put your foot into the stirrup, that the bar thing and you grab the saddle like so." She showed them by placing her hand on the saddle. "Then you lift your self up and swing your other leg over the saddle. Then you sit down and hold on."

They each did as Hermione showed them and were mounted a moment later. As soon as they were in the saddle, the four companions took off. At first the ride was quite uncomfortable but as the marks went by they all began to get used to it.

As they rode Harry's stomach began to growl. "Hey, Hermione!" he shouted to her "what do we do for food?"

"Well." Hermione looked thoughtful. "I think I remember something about what they call a waystation. It's supposed to have food there for the heralds and companions if they can't get to an inn."

"Well that's good." Harry shouted "At least we won't starve before we reach haven."

: We would never let you starve chosen: Kaia sent : No matter what we will always make sure you are taken care of.:

: Thank you: Harry replied : So how is it that we can talk like this:

: You have either the gift of mindspeech or animalspeech: she told him. : When you possess either of the two gifts you can communicate with us:

: Oh. So how do I know which one it is: Harry asked.

: Well if it is mindspeech then you can communicate with other heralds that have it: she told him. : If not then you just have animalspeech:

: Okay. So how do I know if the other's can hear me: he asked.

: Try talking to one of them through your mind: she suggested.

: Ok: Harry sent and eagerly turned to look at Ron. : Ron? Ron, can you hear me:

: Harry: Ron sent back : Is that you:

: Yeah it's me: Harry sent giddily : Isn't this great? We can communicate with each other by just thinking it:

: Yeah, I wonder if Hermione and Ginny can too: mentally sighed. : well, only one way to find out. You take Gin and I'll take Hermione:

Harry mentally nodded and turned his thoughts to Ginny : Gin: he sent : Gin, can you hear me:

: Harry: Ginny sent with surprise : how are we doing this Harry:

: It's called mindspeech from what my companion told me: he explained : Ron has it too and he is checking to see if Hermione has it as well:

: Oh. So if we want to communicate with each other and not wanting to shout we can do this: she asked

: Yep: he sent chuckling

: Cool:

: Hang on. Ron's contacting me: Harry sent. He then broke off contact with Ginny : Yeah Ron:

: Hermione's got it too: he groaned : And mind you she didn't like the surprise of me in her head:

Harry chuckled to himself.

They rode once again in silence as the companions slowed. It appeared as if they were searching for something. They must have found what they were looking for because they wavered from their path and came to a small building.

"Okay." Ron managed "so where are we now?"

"A waystation Ron!" Hermione snapped. She was still sore at him for speaking into her mind.

They dismounted, slowly for they were quite sore from riding all day. And started to make their way into the waystation. They were almost inside when their companion's voices stopped them.

: Wait: the four companions said in unison. They didn't shout this time though.

All four of them turned, groaning.

: We need to be groomed still: Ginny heard Jaidens send to her. : You need to groom us:

: How: she sent back : I've never done it before:

: Inside the shed there is a brush. Remove my tack and brush me down. Then you can feed us and yourselves: Ginny sighed. She moved to remove Jaidens's tack. She guessed that the others had been told the same thing because they were also removing their companion's tack. They took turns brushing down the companions. Harry got to go first because he knew how to cook and start fire's so while the others were grooming their companions, Harry went in and started a fire. He found a pot and ingredients to make a grain and berry porridge. The others came in as the porridge simmered. He instructed them to take enough grain out to the companions.

"Who left you in charge?" Ron grumbled as he grabbed a bag of grain and followed Hermione and Ginny out of the station.

As soon as all of the companions had been fed, Harry popped his head out of the door.

"Dinner's ready!" he called.

The others came in and ate the porridge hungrily. It was sweetened with some honey that Harry had found in the stores. After dinner they decided to call it a night. There was only one bed and the boy's decided to let the girls have it. They soon fell into a deep sleep, all but Harry who laid on the floor and wondered just what was ahead for them. He soon, however did find himself drifting into sleep as well.


	2. confused

"Chapter two: Confused. 

"Harry" he heard a sweet voice whisper in his ear "Harry, wake up Harry."

Harry stirred a bit, longing to hear that voice again.

"Wake up Harry." He was rewarded by the voice whispering in his ear again.

Harry opened his eyes expecting to look into a pair of sultry ones; instead he looked into Ron's sleeping face.

"Gah!" Harry screamed.

Ron's eyes shot open as he sat up with his wand in hand. "What's wrong? Who's there?" he looked about frantically, then realizing there was no danger whirled on Harry. "What'd you do that for?" he asked, a hint of annoyance had crept into his voice at being awoken so rudely.

"Umm." Harry muttered "I was just hoping that it was all a dream." He said quickly and turned his thoughts inward.

: Why did you do that: he sent angrily.

: Why I don't know what you mean chosen: Kaia sent sweetly.

: You know very well what I meant: he mind growled

: I just thought you could use a sweet awakening is all: she chided gently.

: That awakening was anything but sweet: he scolded

: Well: Kaia sent indignantly : Who woke you up on the wrong side of the bed:

: You did: Harry's mind shout came

: Oh yeah: she replied meekly : I forgot:

That statement made Harry's blood boil even more. Grumbling Harry got up and started breakfast. Soon the other's were awake as well.

"Morning, Harry." Ginny said cheerfully.

Harry just glared as Ron said. "Don't"

Ginny turned to Ron. "Why not?"

"Because, from what I can gather his companion woke him up on the wrong side of the bed." Ron explained. "He's still a bit touchy about it too."

"You would be too if your companion woke you up the way mine did!" Harry snapped at them.

That was all they needed. The others didn't bother to talk to Harry while they cleaned the station. Harry was still touchy after they mounted that no one, not even his companion was wishing to dare his anger. So no one spoke to him. Finally around lunch time Harry spoke to them.

"Hey, um." Harry blushed furiously "look. I just want to say I'm sorry for my attitude this morning." He told them as he handed out the berry and grain bars he had made before they left the station.

Ron was the one that spoke up. "That's ok mate." He said over a bite of the bar he had been given. "If I'd had that kind of awakening I'd be sore too."

The others nodded.

: So does that mean you forgive me: Kaia asked tentatively.

: Yes: he sent back : But don't ever do that to me again:

: I won't: came the simple reply.

* * *

On the fourth day of riding, the capitol finally loomed into view much to their relief. They stood at the top of the hill they were on and stared at the city below them.

"Quite, impressive." Hermione breathed in awe.

"yeah." Harry agreed. "Well, better get a move on."

The companions once again started moving and as they made their dissent down the path towards the city Ron turned to Harry.

"You know mate, I'm glad we're here." Ron told him "no offense but I can't really stand anymore of your porridge."

"Well Ron, I thought I did rather well with the limited resources that I was given." Harry retorted. "I'd like to see what you could have come up with and made it edible."

Ginny eyed Harry in horror. "No you wouldn't" she whispered wincing.

"Just what do you mean by that?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Ron, you've never cooked a day in your life!" Ginny groaned. "I don't even think you'd know how to start a fire much less be able to cook with it!"

"Oh? And like you can?" he snorted at Ginny.

Ginny smiled. "Actually Ron, yes I can. I've helped mum in the kitchen." She told him. "I have even started a fire which is more than I can say for you."

Harry could sense the animosity building between the two siblings and thought it best to move away from them. He urged Kaia to move ahead of them. He could hear the bickering continue as their voices turned into shouts. Both Harry and Hermione had, had enough! They turned together and shouted.

"Will you two shut up!"

Then stopped as they saw that Ron and Ginny both had their wands out and were pointing them at each other. Their companions stood there baring their teeth at each other threateningly. At that moment Harry heard each shout out spells aimed at each other. Harry closed his eyes so that he could avoid watching his two friends hurt each other. He waited for the sound that signaled that the spells had been released but it never came. He opened his eyes to look at a very bewildered Ron and Ginny. Harry turned to Hermione.

"Why didn't the wands work?" he asked confused.

"I'm not sure." Hermione said puzzled "I think it may be the spells that are not working though, not the wands."

"How do you know?"

"I don't." she stated simply then turned to Ron and Ginny. "Now if you two are done acting like children, can we please get a move on?"

Ron and Ginny just continued to glare at each other.

"Oh honestly!" she said exasperated. "Some people's children!"

With that Hermione and Blaze continued down the path. Harry quickly looked at Ron and Ginny. He wanted to say something but thought better of it and shrugged as Kaia turned to follow Blaze. Ron and Ginny looked around at that point and realized that they were alone.

"Hey! Where'd they go?" Ron asked.

Ginny shrugged "I don't know"

: They left while you two were bickering: Sendar scolded Ron. : And making us act like fools as well might I add! Now mind you I'm not one to complain but will you two stop acting like a couple of babies and get a move on:

Ron blushed and out of the corner of his eye he saw that Ginny was doing the same, which meant that she had been scolded as well.

* * *

"Oy! Wait up!" Ron yelled as he and Ginny caught sight of Harry and Hermione.

Harry brought his companion to a halt but Hermione kept going as if she hadn't heard them.

"What's Hermione's problem?" Ron asked as they approached Harry. "You two acting like babies is what's wrong with her." Harry glared at them.

"Right." Ron looked uncomfortable "Well about that. We're sorry mate." He said apologetically. "Sometimes we can take this sibling rivalry of ours a bit too far."

"Maybe a bit." Harry rolled his eyes but smiled. "Well come on then. Best get moving."

"Stay back with Ginny, Harry." Ron said nervously "I've got a bit of apologizing to do to Hermione."

Harry nodded as Ron trotted away in Hermione's direction.

"So. Do you think Hermione will forgive Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, she always does." Harry chuckled. "If I've ever seen two people more suited for each other it's Ron and Hermione."

Ginny giggled.

Just then Ron waved for them to catch up.

"So, got everything settled?" Harry asked as they fell in line again.

"Yeah, Hermione's agreed to knock me upside the head the next time I act like a child." Ron winced as Harry and Ginny burst into laughter.

Their laughter was cut short however as they came to the cities outer wall. Their eyes grew big as they entered the walls of the city itself. From up high it had not looked like the buildings could be so big but as they traveled further into it they were amazed at how large the buildings truly were. True they were built more crudely then the buildings at home but they were beautiful none the less. They came up to a second wall which was once again unlocked but it had guards on top of it. They looked down at the new arrivals with a look of confusion. Until now the four of them had not even considered just what kind of impact their outfits would have here. Surely their style of clothing had never been seen before. They finally came to a gate that was locked; the companions stopped at the gate as a guard emerged from the tiny shelter that was beside it. He looked over the new arrivals.

"Well, you're a strange lot." He said eyeing them. "Well, you've been chosen so lets go." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Umm. Sorry?" Ron asked.

"Well, you've been chosen so I must take you in and present you to the dean of the collegium. Now let's go." He explained hastily as he unlocked the door to the gate.

The door however was too small to admit the companions.

"umm. How do our companions get in?" Ginny asked.

The guard raised an eyebrow questioningly at her. "Well you don't ride them in that's for sure." He told her. "They go to the companions field with the stable hands." Apon seeing Ginny's face fall he added "You'll see them again though. Don't worry about that."

With that the four of them dismounted and followed the guard. As their companions were taken away by the stable hands that had appeared. They entered the castle, or at least they had thought it was a castle and went down a long corridor. They stopped once they came to a door which the guard knocked on.

"Yes?" they heard a man reply.

The guard opened the door. "Beg your pardon dean Teren but I got a few newly chosen for you."

Teren grew a look of surprise "A few?"

"Yes sir. Four to be exact."

"Four? That's a bit odd. We have had two show up at once a few times but four?" Teren mumbled more to himself than anyone. "Well alright. Show them in."

With a nod the guard motioned for them to enter.

Teren watched the four children enter cautiously. He surveyed them and noticed that one boy had raven black hair and startling green eyes, an odd combination. One girl had bushy brown hair and a bit of an overbite that was not noticeable unless you were looking for it. The other two however looked as if they were related some how. Both had red hair and brown eyes. The boy was taller and they both had freckles. He figured that they were more than likely siblings. As soon as they were seated Teren spoke.

"Welcome!" he said cheerfully. "I am dean Teren. I am the dean of the herald's collegium. And you are?" "Harry Potter." Said the raven haired boy.

"Hermione Granger." Came the reply from the first girl.

"Ronald Weasly, but please call me Ron." The red haired boy stated.

"Ginny Weasly." The smaller girl smiled.

"Well. Those are some unusual names." Teren looked a bit puzzled. "Where do you hail from?"

The two boys and the red haired girl looked at the other girl with questioning faces. This puzzled Teren even more.

"We hail from near the Dhorisha plains. But a bit closer to the Rethwellan side in a little village called Purneth." Hermione told him. Trying to sound as if it were the truth.

: Chosen. You really ought to tell the truth: Blaze sent.

: And tell him what? That we were drawn in here by magic and were from another realm altogether: she sent back annoyed. : I think it would be harder for him to accept that don't you:

: True: With that Blaze fell silent again.

"All four of you?" Teren asked a bit surprised.

They nodded.

Teren's eyes widened. He had heard of people outside of their country being chosen, all he had to do was look at Alberich if he needed a reminder of that fact. But four at once from the same village? He had never heard of that happening. Plus there was something about these four that he could not quite place but he knew one thing for sure. They were not from Rethwellan.

'Goddess' he thought wearily. 'I am going to have to see the queen on this one.'

He looked back up at the four newly chosen and smiled weakly. "If you wouldn't mind following me." He got up and went to the door. He turned briefly to make sure that they were following him and made his way out the door. He headed towards the queens chamber stopping only to talk to the guards briefly. As he entered he motioned for the four to stay out in the hall until they were called in.

"Teren?" they heard the queen say as the doors closed.

"Majesty, I have a bit of a confusing situation here." Teren said.

"Oh?" Selenay cocked her head in tentatively "And what situation do you have that is so confusing?"

"I have just received four newly chosen herald trainees today, all of them claim to be from the village of Purneth. Which is just outside of Rethwellan, but none of them have an accent that I can identify. They are not from any of the surrounding countries and I cannot place their accent."

"And this is a problem?" the queen asked "Teren, it matters not where they hail from just as long as they are chosen."

"I know, but there is something different about them." Teren stated. "I can't place it but I can feel it."

"Look. I don't even know why you brought this before me Teren." The queen sighed "But I really must get back to my duties."

"Please your majesty. Just meet them and you'll see why." Teren pleaded.

"Will you then let me get back to work if I do?" Selenay asked and with his nod she sighed "very well, bring them in."

Teren bowed and opened the door to the queen's chambers and motioned for the four to enter. They stood before Selenay with wide eyes.

Selenay looked them over once. Each of them had on a long black robe with a gold and red scarf around their neck and from the look of it they were definitely not Rethwellan clothing.

"so." The queen looked at their faces now. "You say that you are from Rethwellan?"

"Purneth actually. It's a small village between Rethwellan and the Dhorisha plains." The bushy haired girl croaked.

"Ah. Well your accent sounds nothing like Rethwellan or its people. Might it be from the plains people then?" Selenay eyed them.

The girl that had answered before nodded. "Well. What are your names?" Selenay asked.

The black haired boy answered first. "Harry Potter."

"Hermione Granger." The speaker of the group smiled as she spoke.

"Ron Weasly" the red haired boy croaked.

"Ginny Weasly" the other girl stated.

"Well it's very nice to meet you all. I am queen Selenay and I want to welcome all of you to Valdemar and the herald's." the queen smiled.

They bowed before her.

"Well, I have work to do and so do you all." The queen beamed as they came back up from their bow. "Teren, show them around and meet me here after you are done."

Teren nodded and ushered the four awed trainees out of the queen's chambers. He then took them around the collegium and introduced them to Gaytha the housekeeper. She gave them a duty roster and their uniforms. He then showed them the kitchens and introduced them to Mero the cook. He gave them their kitchen helper's duty list. He then showed them where they were to meet for orientation the next morning. He then took them to the dining hall; here Teren seemed to be searching for someone. His eyes brightened as he apparently found who he was searching for.

"Sherrill!" Teren shouted to attract attention.

A blonde haired woman turned and he motioned for her to join them. As she approached him he spoke.

"Sherrill, this is Hermione and Ginny. I need someone to show them around the girl's dormitories while I show the boys around theirs. Could you do it for me?" he asked her.

"Absolutely Teren." Sherrill smiled. "But why can't you do it?"

"Well there's four of them and I have duties that need attending to. Plus I have not found mentor's for them yet. Besides, I really could use the help." He explained.

"Ah. Well," she said with understanding "come on then." She said turning to the two girls and motioning for them to follow her.

"Thank you." Teren said as he led the boys away.

Sherrill and the girls went up a flight of stairs and through a set of double doors. They stopped in front of a door. Sherrill knocked briefly then when no one answered she opened the door.

"This is the bathing room." She told them and gave them a moment to look it over. "Right then. Let's show you two, to your rooms then shall we?" she said as she left down the corridor once more. She stopped at another door and looked at Ginny. "This is your room Ginny." She told her as a card was slid into the holder on the door.

Ginny entered the door as Sherrill took Hermione to her room. It was about the same size as her room at home but hopefully not as noisy. She got into a set of the uniforms that she was given by Gaytha, and then she went on search of Hermione and the boys.

* * *

After the four had been left alone they got into their own uniforms and all made their way down to the dining hall. Once they arrived and looked around they realized that it must not be time for dinner yet.

"So, what should we do now?" Ron asked

The others shrugged.

: Why not come out to the companions field and see us chosen: Sendar sent

: Can we: Ron asked.

: Of course you can: he chuckled

"Why don't we go visit our companions?" Ron said.

With a nod of agreement from the others, they made their way out of the doors. As soon as they did though they realized that they had no clue where the companion's field was located. Just as they were about to give up, a herald came walking up the path towards them. Well at least they had thought it was a herald until he came closer. His uniform was grey but it wasn't like their color of grey. It was a darker shade and he looked like he was someone not to be reckoned with.

"Um. Excuse me sir." Hermione said as the man approached. "Where can we find the companion's field?" she asked him.

"Over there." He pointed to a large fence.

"Thank you, sir." She smiled.

"Not sir!" the man stated.

"Beg your pardon?" Hermione blinked.

"Not sir," he stated again "Am herald, or Alberich but not sir!"

Hermione gasped with recognition. "Your weapons master Alberich!"

"I am." He nodded as he spoke. "And you are?"

"Hermione Granger." She breathed.

"Well Hermione Granger if you will excuse me, I have business that done, must be." He said as he passed the set of trainees.

Ron looked at Hermione speculatively "What was that all about?"

"Nothing." Hermione said looking after the herald that had just departed.

Ron raised his eyebrow speculatively at her.

"What?" she asked annoyed as she turned to see Ron's expression.

"Is there something we need to know about here Hermione?" Ron asked.

"What?" she questioned then realized what Ron was insinuating. "Ugh, no! Ron, first of all he's old enough to be my father! And second he's just not my type!"

"You mean you have a type?" Ron chided earning an exasperated huff from Hermione.

She then turned and stalked in the direction that Alberich had shown them.

"Ron, you really should give Hermione a break." Harry said as he followed Hermione.

Ron looked questioningly at Ginny.

Ginny shook her head and followed Harry.

Ron mumbled. "What'd I do?" as he made his way after them.

He caught up with them as they reached the fence to the companion's field. They leaned on the fence and watched as their four companion's came trotting up to them. Each companion nuzzled its chosen's face in welcome. The four of them climbed the fence and jumped onto their companion's backs and grabbed a tuft of hair just as the companion's broke into a canter. They had never ridden bare back before and realized that it may not have been a wise choice in not using a saddle. As they came to a river the companion's slowed to a stop. The four practically rolled off the backs with a groan of pain.

"I am never doing that again!" Harry groaned as he laid down on a soft patch of grass.

The other's groaned in agreement as they joined him on the grass. They laid there until the sound of approaching hooves caught their attention. They all looked up to see a woman herald on her companion. She had brown curly hair and a cheerful face.

"well a day!" she smiled. "I'm Talia."

"The queen's own?" Hermione gasped as the other's looked confused.

"The same." Talia beamed. "And you must be the four newly chosen trainees." This was a statement not a question.

"Yes ma'am." Hermione made a feeble attempt at a bow. Wincing with pain as she did.

Talia chuckled. "None of that properness out here youngling!" she chided. "I get enough of that up at the castle. Out here in the companion's field I am just plain old Talia. Nothing more!"

"Yes herald Talia." Hermione croaked.

"Now. Even though I know of you, I don't know your names." Talia smiled.

"Oh!" Hermione brightened. "I am Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter" The raven haired boy groaned with pain.

"Ron Weasly." The second boy said.

"Ginny Weasly." The younger girl smiled at Talia.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you all. I'm sure we will meet again." Just then they heard a bell ring up at the castle. "That's the dinner bell for the court. Your bell will ring in a moment so I suggest you make your way back in for dinner." With that Talia left.

"Wow! We have certainly had an eventful day!" Hermione said as she got wearily back to her feet. Her legs were still sore from the bare back ride.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked as she begrudgingly got to her feet as well.

"Well, we met the Queen, the queen's own herald and the weapons master Alberich in one day." She told them brightly.

"So?" Ron asked as he also stood with pain.

"So? That doesn't normally happen to all trainees on the first day they arrive here!" Hermione breathed.

"Well. I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry." Ron stated changing the subject. "Let's go eat."

The others nodded and they made their way, walking back to the collegium for dinner.


	3. weapons training

Chapter 3: Weapons training.

Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll say it again. I own nothing but the plot.

Thank you all for your kind words of encouragement. Hope you like the next chapter.

Ginny awoke the next morning with a feeling that was a mixture of anxiety and dread. She was anxious for what was to come, but she was terribly afraid that she wouldn't measure up to the requirements of being a herald. What ever those requirements were she had no idea.

: What if they realize they made a mistake? Or worse: she thought with fear. : What if they find out about my first year and send me back to my world? What if the others go on without me:

What if seemed to be the one question that loomed over her head.

: You'll be fine: Jaidens sent warmly. : The only requirement you need to be a herald you have already passed, so don't worry. :

: But you don't know: she protested. : You can't know about the chamber:

: You're right. I don't know chosen, but everyone has something that is clouding their heart. : Jaidens chided gently. : It's the true nature of ones heart that makes the person what they are, not the things that they regret. You have a good heart Ginny and that's what counts. :

: Maybe, but. : she started but was cut off by Jadus's stern mind voice.

: No buts: she could feel a fatherly tone in his mind send. :I will not allow you to feel sorry for your selfGinevra Weasley! You have the first day of the rest of your life to look forward to and you are going to live it to the fullest! Now, you have no more time for this self centered moping and I suggest you get to breakfast before there is no food left. :

Ginny stood in her room with her mouth hanging open.

: Well? What are you waiting for? Close your mouth and get going: was Jaidens's final mind send.

Ginny turned toward the door as the thought of: Yes mother. : crossed her mind.

And if you had been wandering through the companions field at the same moment you would have seen a grazing stallion suddenly raise his head and his eyes widen as the thought of

: Mother: ran through his head.

* * *

Ginny entered the dining hall and looked around for her friends. Seeing that she was the first to arrive, she made her way to where the food was laid out for breakfast. She grabbed a bowl of berry porridge with honey and found a table to sit at. As she sat down, Ginny looked toward the doorway just in time to see her friends enter the hall. Ginny waived to get their attention, as soon as they had spotted her she turned back to her breakfast. Though she played with it more than she actually tried to eat it.

"Hey Gin." Hermione beamed as she sat down.

"Hi" Ginny sighed.

"What's wrong Gin?" Ron asked.

"Just nervous I guess." She told them. "You don't know what were in for by chance, do you Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged. "Sorry Gin. The books I read gave me no idea as to what to expect, well as far as training goes that is."

"I didn't think so." She mumbled.

"Don't worry Gin, it'll be fine." Harry told her encouragingly.

"Yeah, maybe." Was all Ginny said as she turned back to her breakfast.

* * *

Their first class was orientation; this was where they got to learn about what being a herald meant and what it is that they do. Ginny found herself relaxing as she learned just what was to be expected of her. Or so she thought until she got to weapons training and met her trainer, herald Jeri.

"Good morning trainees. I am Herald Jeri and today we will start with basic blocking and sword techniques. Then we will move into bow practice." She explained as she sized up her new students. Her eyes rested on Ginny. "You there, pick up one of those practice swords and come stand beside me."

Ginny paled. "Me!" she squeaked frantically.

Jeri laughed. "Yes you. Don't worry youngling I won't hurt you."

"Yeah she saves that for day two!" Ginny heard someone groan.

Ginny swallowed hard as she picked up a wooden sword and moved to stand beside Jeri.

"Now" Jeri stated facing Ginny, who began to tremble. "I want you to raise your sword and come at me."

"Wh-what!" Ginny stammered.

"I said, I want you to raise your sword and move toward me." Jeri explained as if she were talking to a small child.

Hermione didn't think it was possible for the petite red head to go any paler until Jeri had told her to attack her.

"Umm…" Ginny squeaked. "Why on earth would you want me to attack you!"

"Because, I want to see just what you can and can't do." Jeri told her.

"Oh, well if that's all it is." Ginny looked a bit more relieved. "I can tell you that. Before you told me to pick up this sword I had never even held one, let alone knowing what to do with one!"

"I see." Was all Jeri said in reply to her comment. "Well then I will show you what you need to know."

With that she moved behind Ginny and took her hands. "You hold the sword like this." She told her as she positioned Ginny's hands on the hilt of the sword, then as she let go of her hands Jeri turned to face the small girl. Then she picked up a sword of her own again and held it in a fighter's stance.

"now, here is what I want you to do." Jeri stated and began to show Ginny the basic defense moves. When she was done demonstrating the moves she began to drill Ginny on them. She stopped only when Jeri pronounced herself satisfied. Jeri then looked back in the direction of her students but her gaze did not rest on them. Instead it fell on the family page that was standing near them. The page did not bother to hide the look of concern he had showing on his face.

"Yes?" Jeri addressed the page.

The Page moved forward. "Herald Jeri, I bring grave news of your father. He has fallen extremely ill and has requested that you come to him at once."

Jeri paled a bit. "Is it bad?" she asked.

"Aye, herald. He has been given naught a moon to live by the healers." The page bowed his head.

Jeri paled further as she sent a mind call to her companion. Then she looked to the weapons master as he came into view.

"Herald Alberich, I…." she began but he stopped her.

"Know, I already do." He stated as Kero joined him. "Go, you must. Your students we will look after."

With tears starting to fall down her cheeks, Jeri nodded. Then she mounted her companion and rode off hurriedly.

As they watched Jeri ride off Kero turned with a sigh. "Well, I guess I had better take charge of the class." She said wistfully.

"What do you mean, you take charge?" Alberich turned, annoyed.

"What I mean is that I am taking charge of this lot until Jeri returns." Kero retorted.

"I do not think so." Alberich turned back around and walked towards the group of waiting students.

"Now hold on one minute!" Kero stated, placing her hands on her hips. "What makes you think you're taking them over?"

"Because, a class you already have." He retorted without turning around.

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow. "Those are more seasoned trainees than this lot, I can always hand them off to a senior trainee that I trust.Besides I figured that you would enjoy more time to spend in your nice comfy room to get some rest.I know just the trainee too."

"Oh? And who is that?" Alberich inquired. Turning to face Kero.

"Lindel." Kero replied.

"Lindel?" Alberich snorted with laughter.

"Yes Lindel." Kero grew a sour look. "Why? What's wrong with Lindel? He's a good logical choice, he's very good at the bow and can teach the others alot, unless you would like to put him in charge of the newer trainees."

"I do not think so." Alberich shook his head. "agree with youI do about him being good at the bow, having him teach someone else though? a different matter that is. Dead trainees we do not need."

"And just what makes you think he's not capable of training someone?" Keroretorted in annoyance.

"Lindal is alot like Skiff when he was much younger, had a good heart but too much time on his hands." Alberich pointed out. "The only difference I am seeing is that skiff found a constructive way to handle his free time, where as your Lindal has yet to accomplish."

"Well Skiff only had that capability because you gave him that." Kero grumbled. "so comparing him to skiff is not very fair now is it?"

"BOW PRACTICE NOW!" He barked at the students, then turned back to Kero. "Annoying you are, your mouth you should shut."

"Oh?" Kero taunted. "And that will happen when?"

"As soon as you, I finish making." Alberich growled.

"That." Kero snorted. "I would like to see."

Alberich's face grew amused. "More balls then brains I see you have."

"Well, it's better than having more brains than balls." She teased back.

"At least…" Alberich began but grew silent as his foresight took over.

In a blur of movement he could make out a young herald trainee with bushy brown hair as she shot an arrow, but she missed her target and the arrow planted itself into Talia's chest. Killing the queen's own.

Panic arose in his throat as he came back to awareness and looked frantically around at the students.

"Are you even listening to me!" Kero growled.

Alberich glared at Kero for a brief moment, then turned his eyes back to the remaining students. His eyes finally resting on Hermione. "BOWS DOWN NOW!" He barked. As they all dropped their bows he turned back to Kero. "Now, what were you saying about brains and balls? Sorry, distracted I was."

"When was the last time you had your hearing checked?" she asked annoyed.

"Is that the best that a shin'a'in can come up with?" Alberich snorted with laughter.

"Yeah? Well at least I am not the one who thought a companion was a mere horse." Kero smiled with amusement.

Alberich glared at Kero as she smiled in satisfaction. "BAH!" he threw his hands up in the air and growled. "Women!" as he stormed off in mock anger.

* * *

Harry watched the exchange between the weapons master and Herald Captain Kerowyn with amusement. He wondered who would win this little exchange. As he continued to watch them he noticed that Alberich suddenly got that glassy eyed look that professor Trelawney always got when she was having a true premonition. When he came to he searched until his eyes rested on Hermione and yelled for the bows to be put down. Alberich then continued his argument with Kero as Harry turned to look at Hermione.

"What?" she asked as Harry stared at her.

"I'm not sure, but herald Alberich…" Harry trailed off.

"Herald Alberich what?" Ron asked.

Harry however didn't answer. He just looked back at the teacher's as the others shrugged their shoulders in confusion.

* * *

Talia had been walking past the sallewith her son on her way to the companions field.She would not have normally done this during the trainee's practicing time had it not been for her son's constant begging to seeRolan.She stopped suddenly as she felt the icy cold hand of fear grip her. She could not tell why she was riddled with fear but she could tell where it was coming from.

: Alberich: her mind told her. : He must be having a premonition, either that or a really bad dream. : She thought as the feeling started to fall away.

Just as she had regained her emotions and was about to resume her walk, a blur of white darted in front of her. Causing her to blink in surprise. Standing in front of her in a protective stance was Rolan.

"Rolan?" Talia said with a start. "What are you doing?" she asked, then remembered her self feeling Alberich's fear. "Oh, Rolan. It's okay." She soothed him by stoking his side. "What you felt was Alberich, not me. I'm fine." She told him and felt him relax beneath her hands.

As she looked up she wondered just what it was that could have driven that much fear into the hardened weapons master. She would have to find out and soon.


	4. finding their gifts

Chapter Four: Finding Their Gifts 

The following morning Ron and the others were walking past the dean's office just as 

Teren opened the door. 

"Oh, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Just the four I wanted to see." Teren smiled 

widely. "Could you four come in here for a moment please?" 

The four of the looked a bit shocked but nodded and entered the dean's office. They looked off to the side as they entered to see four older trainees standing there patiently. 

"These four are to be your mentors. I must first apologize to you four for not getting you teamed up with a mentor sooner. Generally I do this when you first get here but I got a bit sidetracked." Teren explained. "Harry, your mentor is going to be Daemon. 

Hermione, your mentor is Sera. Ron, yours is Aisley, and Ginny, you will be paired with Maila." 

As Teren said the names the four Trainees stepped forward. Daemon was a handsome man and had a good-natured smile. He had blue eyes with jet-black hair and a chiseled face. Sera was a slender woman with red hair that came to her shoulders. She had green eyes and reminded them a lot of how Harry's mother would have looked at her age. Maila and Aisley looked so similar they had to be siblings. Both had blonde hair and brown eyes and were about the same height. 

"Hello, Harry," Daemon smiled as he shook Harry's hand. 

"Hello, Daemon," he smiled back. 

"The mentors will be here for you if you have any questions or just need to talk." Teren told the four new students. 

"Yeah, in other words we are to be at your disposal," Aisley said jokingly. "Neither sleet nor rain, nor sleep deprivation shall stop us from being at your aid!" 

The others giggled as Teren rolled his eyes. "Right, now off with you all. And don't let Aisley fool you, we don't deprive our students of sleep." He chuckled. "Not for the first few months at least!" 

The trainees left the dean's office chuckling. 

"Is he always like that?" Hermione asked when she stopped. 

Sera looked at her. "Yes, dean Teren is a good natured man and is not afraid to joke with us now and then." 

"That's good," Hermione smiled. "When we first met him I couldn't help but think he was so ... well." 

"Uptight?" Aisley threw in. 

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Hermione nodded. 

"That was him acting like a dean" Maila explained. "Mainly he acts just like any other herald. When he's on duty he's quite strict but when he is off duty or what he is doing does not require him to be so authoritative he's actually quite nice to be around." 

"So, Maila," Ginny turned to her mentor. "Are you and Aisley related?" 

"Yes," Maila sighed. "He is my twin brother, unfortunately." 

"Hey! I resent that!" Aisley smirked at his twin. "What could possibly be unfortunate about being my twin?" 

"Sorry to say, dear brother, but you just answered your own question," Maila grinned back. 

"Hey, now that really hurt, Mai." Aisley said in mock gloom. 

Ginny watched this interaction and realized just how much Aisley reminded her of Fred and George. Thinking of her brothers made her realize just how homesick she felt. 

As they continued their training, Harry began to notice a rapid increase in the feelings that he was developing for Ginny. He found himself noticing every movement that she made and wanting to be with her more as time passed. He just wished that he had an explanation for it. But he didn't, and he continued to pray that no one would notice. His prayers were ignored, and Ron finally started to notice just how much attention his best friend had been paying to his baby sister. Then the unthinkable happened. Ron and Harry were sitting in the eating hall one morning when Ginny and Hermione entered and Harry's attention was immediately on the stunning redhead. 

:Wow: Harry thought to himself. :She looks incredible: 

"Huh?" Ron's head snapped up as he looked at Harry in confusion. "Who looks 

incredible?" 

Harry's eyes widened as he looked back at Ron, "What?" 

"Who looks incredible?" Ron asked again. "I heard you say that someone looked incredible." 

"No, I didn't." Harry looked at Ron as if he'd gone mad. 

"Yes you did! I heard you." Ron said as he started to flush with anger. 

"You must have heard someone walking by, Ron. I didn't say anything a moment ago," 

Harry told him as he turned his attention back to Ginny, who was now walking toward them. 

:Do I ever wish I had the courage to ask her out: He thought wistfully. 

"Ask who out!" Ron practically shouted making Harry jump. 

"How are you doing that?" Harry finally asked speculatively. 

"Doing what?" Ron looked taken aback. 

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Harry hissed as the girls approached. 

"Wh-what?" Ron stuttered. "What do you mean thinking?" 

"Just what I said, Ron. How do you know what I'm thinking?" 

"You were saying it!" Ron glared at Harry. 

"No I wasn't, Ron," Harry snapped. "I was thinking to myself and you heard me even with my shields up. So tell me how you did it." 

"Hi, guys," Hermione said cheerfully as they sat down. Then, as she noticed them glaring at each other, added, "What's wrong?" 

"Ron's reading my thoughts, and I want to know how!" Harry seethed. 

"I am not! You said it aloud!" Ron snapped back. 

"Okay, now wait just a minute." Hermione interjected. "Just how did this get started?" 

"I was thinking to myself and Ron listened in on my thoughts, then he asked me who I was talking about!" Harry glared at Ron. "But the thing is, I wasn't talking, I was thinking." 

"But I heard you as plain as day saying that someone looked incredible and that you wished that you had the strength to ask that person out!" Ron stated exasperated. 

"But I did not say that!" Harry insisted. "I thought it, but I didn't say it!" 

"Okay, that is enough!" Hermione glared. "This is above you both." 

Ron turned to Hermione. "What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" 

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ron. "Arguing over something this petty? Come on, Ron, Harry is your best friend and all you guys can do is fight over what? A petty thing such as what you thought you heard?" Hermione scolded him. "It's time to grow up, Ron." 

Ron gaped at Hermione in shock as Ginny snickered. 

In the meantime, Harry had turned his attention back to Ginny again. :I never thought I would think this about Ron's sister, but I have never had such strong feelings for anyone like this. If he knew that I truly wanted to date her, he'd go crazy: he thought with amusement that quickly faded with Ron's yelp. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT TO DATE MY SISTER?" Ron yelled at 

Harry, making him blush as every eye turned towards him. 

"Would you mind keeping your voice down!" Harry hissed, still red in the face. 

"NO! First you said that I was reading your thoughts, then you say that you want to date my sister!" Ron glared at him. 

"Umm, Ron?" Hermione looked at him as if he'd gone mad. "Harry never said that." 

"Sure he did! I just heard him!" Ron said, looking from Hermione to Harry and back. 

"Didn't he?" 

Hermione shook her head. "No, Ron, he didn't." 

Ron chuckled. "You're joking right?" And when she frowned at him, he faltered. 

"You're not joking. So I can read thoughts!" 

"As far as I know, it's called thought sensing, and apparently you can," Aisley said, over hearing the conversation as he and the other mentors sat down. "It's quite common to have that paired with mindspeech." 

Hermione turned to Ron. "Then that would make a total of three gifts that you have." 

"Three?" Ron looked confused. 

"Yes, three." Hermione said, exasperated. "You have what they call mage gift, mindspeech and now thought sensing. Three gifts total." 

"Oh," Ron muttered, looking thoughtful. 

"Do we all have three gifts?" Harry asked. 

"I don't know, Harry. I only know of two of my own, mage gift and mindspeech." 

"Me too," Harry sighed wistfully, then turned to Ginny. "What about you?" 

Ginny shrugged. "Same here." 

:Good. At least she won't be able to hear my thoughts like Ron does.: He thought happily. :Although it would be nice to find her sharing my thoughts instead of Ron. I'm just not sure I like the idea of him hearing my thoughts. Especially when I am feeling this for Gin. I wonder what she would say if I did ask her out.: 

"WILL YOU STOP THINKING THESE THINGS ABOUT MY SISTER?" Ron bellowed, making everyone jump. 

"I will when you stop invading my thoughts!" Harry retorted. 

"How can I when you think them so loudly?" Ron grumbled. 

"You know what, Ron, I don't give a..." Harry started but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. 

"What is going on here?" Harry heard a strong voice say. 

Harry paled as he turned to look into the face of Herald Dirk. "Nothing, sir," he said quickly. 

"Nothing? Then I would suggest you lower your voices and let the rest of us get back to our dinner." 

All of them blushed a brilliant shade of crimson as Harry and Ron both said, "Yes, sir," simultaneously and quickly began to eat as the Herald left their table. 

As time went by, the rest of their gifts developed. All four of them had a minor gift of mindspeech as well as the mage gift, but each had a gift in addition to that. Harry had developed farseeing along with mindspeech and mage gift, and Hermione possessed fetching. However, the gift with the most potential for trouble developed in the Weasley siblings. 

Neither Ginny nor Ron expected to share a gift, but by some quirk of fate they did and they discovered it on the same day. The four of them were walking towards the salle for weapons training when Harry suddenly looked toward Ginny with longing. He couldn't block his feelings, and they seeped from him like energy. This would not normally be detectable, but both Ron and Ginny stopped in their tracks and looked at Harry. 

"What!" Harry asked blushing at Ron's glare and Ginny's amused look. 

"I can't explain it, Harry, but I just felt your feelings for my sister," Ron grumbled. 

"I did too!" Ginny looked at Ron, shocked. 

"Okay, now wait just a minute!" Harry looked taken aback. "You mean to tell me that you both felt my emotions just now?" 

At both of their nods Hermione squealed with joy. They all turned to her with looks of confusion. 

"What!" they asked in unison. 

"You both have empathy!" she laughed. 

"Empathy?" Ron looked at her as if she'd gone mad. 

Hermione sighed with exasperation. "Yes, Ron, empathy. You can feel other people's emotions." At Ron's bewildered look she sighed again. "Look, you can feel what other people are feeling at any particular moment. Both you and Ginny can, and it had to be a particularly strong emotion for you to be sure of exactly what he was feeling." 

Ron groaned. "Why me? First I have to hear his thoughts about my sister and now I have to feel them too? This is no bloody fair!" 

Ginny burst into laughter, grabbed Harry's hand and continued to make their way to the salle. 

Ron groaned audibly as he watched them walking hand in hand. 

"Oh, Ron, you really need to get over it!" Hermione scolded him. "Both of them are old enough to figure out what they want." 

"Yeah, I know, but why did it have to be my sister and my best mate?" he whined. 

"Ron, I'm sorry to say this, but you can't have everything go the way you want it to," Hermione soothed. "None of us can." 

Ron thought about what she said for a moment before nodding grudgingly, and he followed Harry and Ginny silently 


	5. The first storm

Chapter five: The First Storm 

Ron awoke to an abrupt knock on his door.

"Just another hour, mum!" he mumbled sleepily and rolled over, not quite realizing where he was.

The knock came again, this time more loudly.

With a groan, Ron flung the blanket off of himself and stumbled to the door. He opened it to see Aisley's face grinning madly back at him.

"Morning!" Aisley beamed.

"Why are you so bloody cheerful?" Ron grumbled.

"It's a glorious day, and you get to learn how to control that thoughtsensing gift of yours!" Aisley chirped. "Now get dressed, unless you would rather show off those charming knickersyou've got on!"

"Umm," Ron blushed. "No, I'll get dressed," he said quickly.

"Good choice. You get dressed, and meetme in the dining hall." Aisley turned and left.

Ron quickly grabbed aclean uniform and got dressed. He made his way to the dining hall and looked around for Aisley.

He spotted him sitting alone and made his way over to the table.

"I hope you don't mind, Ron, but I got you a bowl of porridge already," Aisley said as Ron sat down.

"Thank you," was all Ron said as Aisley pushed the bowl in front of him.

Ron ate quickly, and as soon as he finished Aisley cleared his throat.

"Well, we had better get going, Ron. You need to start getting that thoughtsensing under control," Aisley told him as they got up. "I am supposed to show you to the classroom, so lets be off, shall we?"

Ron nodded and followed Aisley out of the dining hall and down a series of corridors that seemed to go on forever to Ron,before coming to a stop at a door.

"Okay, Ron, here's where I leave you." Aisley smiled. Your trainer is Herald Brinebeck; he'll be waiting inside, and I should be back later for what's left of you!"

Ron's eyes grew wide as turned to watch Aisley walk away, chortling.

"I thought I heard Aisley's voice." A man said from behind Ron.

Ron turned around quickly in surprise, and there, standing in the doorway, was a Herald with dark eyes and a head full of salt and pepper? hair. "You must be Ron." The Herald smiled warmly, "I'm Herald Brinebeck, but you may call me Brine."

"Hello, Herald Brine." Ron cleared his throat.

"I do hope Aisley didn't scare you too badly. He's a good child, and he means well," Herald Brine sighed, "but he certainly has an odd sense of humor."

"I'm learning that," Ron nodded. "So why arn't Harry and the other's joining me? I was told once that thought sensing was a part of mind speech and we are training that, so why do i have to take classes on this by myself?"

"Well, the best way I can answer that is they only have mindspeech itself and even though thought sensing is a part it does need a bit more training." The Herald explained. "Also because you have just recently come up with this we felt that it should be trained quickly rather than waiting for the next training session on mindspeech to begin."

"That does make sense." Ron nodded

Herald Brine motioned for Ron to enter. "Well, come in and let's get started on training that thoughtsensing of yours, shall we?" Ron entered the classroom, nervously and Herald Brine closed the door.

* * *

Ron emerged from the classroom a few candlemarks later feeling quite drained. He never knew it would take so much out of him to train just one gift. The mindspeech had not seemed nearly as bad and the Mage training, which had at first seemed a bit odd to him, but was still easier than this. He made his way slowly to the salle for weapons training. 

"Hey, Ron! Wait up!" He heard Aisley's voice call from behind. Ron stopped and turned to greet Aisley, who was walking towards him with a cup of hot liquid. "Here, drink this," he said, handing Ron the cup.

Ron noticed that it seemed to be more of the same Willow teathat Herald Brine had given him during the session. Ron took the cup gratefully and drank it quickly.

"So, how did it go?" Aisley inquired.

"I think it went well. I'm still not getting that ground and centering thing, though." Ron shrugged his shoulders, "I just don't see the point of it."

"Well, you will. You and Ginny are going to be training with Talia on your Empathy tomorrow, so try to keep up your strength." Aisley smiled encouragingly.

Ron groaned, "Why me?"

"What do you mean, why you?" Aisley shot back, "We have all had to go through this, Ron. No one is singling you out."

"Is it common for most Heralds to have four gifts?" Ron asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not entirely sure what you mean."

"Well, Harry and the others seem to only have three," Ron explained, "But I seem to have four. I have mindspeech, thoughtsensing, mage gift and empathy. So that's four right?"

"Well, actually because thought sensing is a part of mindspeech it's more that you have a heightened form of one gift rather than two separate gifts." Aisley looked surprised, "But no, that is not common at all. But it does happen on the rarest of occasions, and there is usually some important event that will soon follow in that Heralds life."

"Oh well, I better get to weapons training. If I'm late, well I'd hate to see Alberich's temper."Ron handed the cup back to his mentor, wincing. "See you later, Aisley."

"Bye, Ron." Aisley called as he walked back to the collegium.

Ron got to the Salle just as the bell rang, relieved that he was able to make it on time. Harry and Ginny were sitting together, holding hands and talking as Ron came up.

"Gin, we have training with Herald Talia tomorrow." Ron told her.

"Thanks, Ron." She smiled, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just got done with training my thoughtsensing," Ron shrugged.

Just then Herald Alberich entered and all talk ceased.

* * *

Talia sighed in frustration as she drilled Ron and Ginny on their grounding and centering. Ginny was doing well at grasping the concept. But Ron? He was fighting her all the way. 

"I just don't understand the point of this!" Ron grumbled stubbornly as he stopped and looked at Talia once again.

"Look, if you want to continue to feel people's emotions, then by all means, stop training with me." Talia grumbled in irritation. "But I must warn you thatan untrained gift is extremely dangerous Ron."

"But how is this supposed to help?" Ron sighed, "We've been doing this for hours and I feel like I've gotten nowhere!"

"That's because you're not cooperating, Ron!" Ginny interjected.

"Stay out of it, Gin!" he growled.

"No! You complain that you don't feel any different but you haven't even tried!" Ginny placed her hands on her hips, "Then you get all irritated at Talia when she has nothing to do with you acting childish!"

Ron gaped at Ginny. "You know, Gin, if I ever miss Mum, I'll just find you."

"That is more than enough from you, Ronald Weasley!" Ginny snapped. "Now either you stop complaining and start doing as your told, or you can just sit down! Either way I am here to learn all I can and to harness my abilities. Not listen to you whine like a baby!"

"I'm not whining! I just don't see the poi-" Ron started to respond, but was suddenly gripped with a powerful feeling of nausea. He felt a lurch in his stomach, then the ground seemed to fall out from under him, and he blacked out.

* * *

"Ron?" He felt a hand touch his forehead. "Ron, can you hear me?" 

Ron moved his head slowly in the direction of the voice. He opened his eyes to look into Talia's worried face.

"Are you alright?" the Queen's Own asked.

"I think so," Ron said, attempting to sit up.

His attempt was quickly abandoned as pain seared through his head, causing him to quickly fall back down.

A shadow fell over Ron's body as Ginny looked down at him.

"Now do you get the point?" She asked triumphantly, hands on her hips.

Ron looked at her confused. "What does that have to do with anything?" he snapped.

"Because, you were totally unshielded when what ever that was hit us," Ginny grinned. "While I, on the other hand, I was shielded so it didn't affect me as badly."

"I hate it when you're right," Ron grumbled, "You're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Would Fred or George let you live it down?" she smiled evilly.

"You don't have to imitate the Hell Twins, you know."

"Now what would be the fun in that?"

Talia watched this exchange with bewilderment. Why did she have to train siblings?

At the end of the training session, which went much better after Ron stopped fighting the grounding and centering, Talia left her students to find out just what that was that had hit them earlier. She made her way to the healers, but could get no real answer there so she went to the Queens chambers. When she got there she was greeted by what appeared to be the counsel cramped into the small chambers deep in discussion.

"Do we have any Idea what that was?" The Queen was asking the mages as Talia entered.

"Not as of yet your highness." Darkwind was the firstto answer.

"Did it affect anyone other than mages?" One of the counsel members asked.

"Not that we can tell." Elspeth answered. "As far as we can see this, what ever it was is only affecting the mages and those with sensitivity to magic, such as channelers."

"We must find out what it is, Elspeth." Selenay told her daughter. "And also find out if we can expect more to come."

Elspeth nodded and the mages left the chambers.

Ron and Ginny went in search of the others as soon as they had left their session.

'You know chosen.' Ron heard Sendar's mindsend. 'You really ought to give your training sessions more attention then you do, Then maybeit wouldn't wear you out as much as it does.'

'I'm not worn out!' Ron protested.

'Oh? then what do you call this?' Sendar retorted. 'You obviously have a headache and your grumpy because of it.'

'In case you didn't noticeI was knocked unconscious a moment ago!' Ron grumbled.

'Right, but if you hadn't given it more of a chance then you wouldn't have been now would you?'Sendar's mind send gave Ron a particular feeling of being glared at in annoyance.

'I already got that lecture and I don't need another version of it thank you!' Ron retorted.

'Has anyone told you that you are extremely stubborn?' Sendar grumbled.

'Actually yes, my sister just did thank you.'

'Well she's right you know.' Sendar replied. 'I am only trying to help you Ron.'

'I know.' Ron sighed mentally. 'It's all anyone seems to be trying to do.'

Ginny spotted Harry and Hermione, knocking Ron's awareness back to their task. "There they are Ron!"

Ron blinked ashe looked in the direction Ginny was pointing.

"OI! Harry!" Ron called asGinny broke into arun.

Ginny flung herself into Harry's armsas Ronstarted tomove toHermione's side.

"You alright?" He asked her as he joined them.

"Yes." Hermione smiled. "Are you?"

"I'm ok." He nodded slowly. "Got a killer of a headache though."

"I can sympathize."She nodded.

"Lets go get some of that willow tea." Harry suggested as they began to walk again.

"Good idea." Ron groaned.

The four of them made their way to the healers

* * *

Author's notes: this will be the last chapter for a while seeing that i am having quite the difficult time on this story. it does not mean that i will not be updating because i will. it just means that updates will be fewer and farer inbetween on this story. i hope this does not discourage you all for i just want to get it right and make it enjoyable for you all.

Fireflights1977


	6. Desire and Pain

Chapter 6: Desire & Pain

Ron's attention soon drifted away from his unsettling feelings of Harry and Ginny's relationship as he began to notice the enticing shape Hermione's body had taken due to their training. He found himself staring at her more, and he was caught at it by her on numerous occasions, but he didn't care. In fact, he rather liked the sheepish smiles that she would throw his way, her cheeks going a brilliant rose color each time. He had always felt something for her, but never had the courage to tell her. Until now, he didn't know why but he couldn't help but want to let her and the entire world know. Harry and Ginny had made their relationship official a month before, and now it appeared to be Ron's turn. He walked briskly, but nervously to Hermione's side as they were walking back to the collegium.

Ron cleared his throat. "Hermione?" He looked into her eyes and, he  
felt he could easily be lost in them if given the chance.

"Yes, Ron?" she smiled at him sweetly, making his heart jump.

"Well, I have liked you for quite a long time now." He began to blush as he spoke, "and well, I wanted to know if you would, well that is..." he  
faltered.

"Go ahead," she encouraged.

Ron sighed and nodded to himself. "Would you be my girlfriend?" he practically yelled in a desperate effort to get the words out.

Hermione giggled in response. "Of course I will."

"Well it's about time, mate!" Harry chuckled, startling Ron.

"Yes, we wondered when you were going to realize," Ginny giggled.

"What do you mean?" Ron looked at them speculatively.

"What we mean, mate, is that we always knew you and Hermione were meant for each other. Even if you could never see it before," Harry told him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ron insisted.

"Oh?" Harry raised an eyebrow, "well let me shed a little light on thesubject. Who was it that defended Hermione in second year when Malfoy called her a mudblood? You. In third year, who did she turn to when everything went wrong? You. And in fourth year, who got jealous when she went with Krum to the ball? You."

"But those are just coincidences!" Ron insisted.

"Okay, about the first two I named, I can see that." Harry admitted. "But the Krum incident?"

"Well I..." Ron started, but faltered. "Okay, you got me on that one."He admitted.

"I knew it!" Hermione said triumphantly. "I knew you were jealous of Viktor."

Ron groaned. "Great, now she'll never let me live it down!"

"Maybe I will, someday," she chuckled.

"Well, come on. I'm starving," Harry said as he put his arm around Ginny and resumed the walk to the collegium.

* * *

Elspeth entered the dining hall and looked around. As soon as she spotted her quarry, she moved toward them with determination. As she approached the table containing the four herald trainees she cleared her throat loudly. The two boys turned to face her as the girls looked up. "You four will have to continue your training with Treyvan." She explained hurriedly. "Sadly enough I am far too busy at the moment and he has agreed to train you while I am working on the situation of these so called storms.You are to meet him on the top of the north tower after lunch. I must also apologize for having to come here and disrupt your lunch but I could not locate a page quickly enough to get the message to you." With their nods of agreement Elspeth walked away. 

"Who does she remind you of?" Harry asked the others as they turned back around.

"Oh I don't know." Ron retorted sarcastically, "Maybe McGongall."

All four burst into laughter at Ron's words.

After their plates were empty, they made their way to the north tower where there were a few other trainee's waiting.

Ron looked around. "So where is this ruddy teacher?" he asked impatiently.

"I don't know what rrruddy meansss." They heard a voice with a deep rumble say behind them. "But I am rrright behind you."

Ron and Harry whirled around and came to face the chest of a very largecreature, reminding them a little of buckbeak, only twice as large and  
more formidable. Their eyes traveled over the body and rose to look into a hawk-like face. With their mouths gaping, they stared.

"I am Trrreyvan, and I will be yourrr teacherrr," the creature stated.

Seeing the creature before them speak seemed to be too much for them both. True, they had met Aragog and seen a large, monstrous spider speak, but they had never before seen a creature that was supposed to have been mythical speak. They stood there, gawking in shock, not sure what to say. Ginny and Hermione seemed a bit pale but they seemed to be in better control then the boys.

"You mussst be the fourrr Elssspeth mentioned," he continued as though he hadn't noticed the boys staring.

"Yes," Hermione blushed as she spoke. "We are."

"Nice to meet you all." Treyvan clicked his beak. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to begin my classss," he said with a look at the boys.

Ron and Harry snapped their mouths shut and nodded.

* * *

After the boys had learned to deal with being taught magic by a Gryphon, things seemed to move more smoothly. They had been given the opportunity to serve at the council meetings, which gave them the opportunity to hear a few of the envoys' points of view. They had liked most of the envoy's well enough, though their favorite seemed to be the light hearted wizard Ulrich and his assistantKaral, though they had not made friends of them directly. They had tried to help some with the figuring out of the storms and what may have caused them and every thing seemed to be running well, that was until there was an attack on the envoys, during which the Envoy from Karse, the wizard Ulrich, and the Shin'a'in envoy, Quernawere killed. Kerowyn believed it was someone within the castle that had initiated the attack, though she wasn't sure who. As a result of this, Ulrich's assistant Karal, a small and meek looking young man, had been placed under tight security for his protection. He had been made the new envoy of Karse and their protecting him was prominent. Therefore everyone was quite surprised to find him roaming around the grounds and corridors one cloudy evening with a sullen face, his eyes red and puffy. 

Harry and the others spotted him, dressed in full diplomatic array and looking quite forlorn. They decided to stop and give their condolences to the saddened young man.

"Um, Envoy Karal?" Harry said tentatively as they approached.

Karal turned to face them.

"We wanted to let you know how sorry we are for your loss," Harry told  
him. "We know what it's like to lose a loved one."

"Thank you," Karal croaked, looking down.

The others followed his gaze and spotted a cat, the size of a lynx encircling his feet.

"Oh, you have a cat!" Ginny beamed. "Hermione has one too!"

"Well, he's not really my cat per say." Karal blushed. "He's more like a confidant really, not a pet."

"I understand." Hermione nodded. "He's more like our Companions than a mere house cat."

"Right." Karal looked at her in surprise.

The others looked at her in confusion.

Hermione sighed. "Let Karal explain."

"Well." Karal cleared his throat. "Altra is a firecat, and like she just said he is to regular cat as your Companions are to regular horses. He fills  
the role of a confidant, friend and advisor. He can also speak to me in mindspeech. The only difference is that he will also talk to anyone he wishes."

:That is true.: Altra gazed at them in turn. :I speak to anyone I wish.:

The others gazed at the firecat with sudden understanding; they were getting quite used to having odd creatures talk into their heads.

"Well, we were quite mistaken, Envoy," Harry smiled. "Please accept our apologies and condolences for your loss."

"The apologies are not needed, and the condolences are accepted." Karal bowed to him slightly.


	7. The Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 7: The return to Hogwarts.

The four continued their training and worked at a fervent pace to complete it as quickly as possible. All that was left was to receive their whites and start their internships. Something they were awaiting anxiously because it would mean they were actual herald's and would no longer be students. Ron was most happy about that thought.

They had learned to work with their gifts and control them. Though they didn't see how it would be good for them to learn combat with a sword when they had first arrived now they could not fathom battling without one. Their bow and arrow use was as good as anyone and the rate with which they learned not only surprised the weapons master, but pleased him as well.

The moment they had been waiting for finally came and they were each presented with their whites.

"You have all completed the training with a speed I have never seen before." dean Teren told them as he handed them each their whites. "You have only been here a few years and already you are full fledged heralds. I must say that I am truly proud of you all."

"Thank you dean." They said in unison.

"As soon as I can locate four heralds for your internships you will begin and once those internships are done you will have the option of taking routes on your own or staying in Haven and being a palace herald." he told them. "In the mean time please do anything your superiors ask of you and just relax. I should be able to locate the heralds with in a week or so."

with that he dismissed them.

They left the dean's office and immediately ran to their rooms to change into their whites. Then they headed out to the companions field to see their companions.

:very nice: Jaidens sent as Ginny approached him.

Ginny blushed.

:So you made it then.: He teased. :Just as I always knew you would my dear.:

:yes well, I think it's time you know why I was worried.: Ginny told him and sighed mentally. :when I was only eleven I was taken over by a dark wizard trapped in a book and committed horrible acts against my fellow students. I was afraid that I would be judged on that past.: She blushed.

:My dear child there is no way you could be judged on something you had no control over.: Jaidens nuzzled her neck and puffed into her hair for comfort. :Just because darkness touched your soul does not mean your soul becomes dark.:

Ginny let out the breath she had not realized she had been holding. :thank you.: She sent simply.

For the first time she felt like someone had finally set her fully at ease with her troubled past. True everyone had tried but had failed to convey to her with the right words as Jaidens had just done. She came back to herself as she felt Harry's arms come around her waist.  
"How about we go for a ride to the river?" He whispered in her ear making her shiver.

Ginny simply nodded and they all mounted their companions and set off for the river in the companions field.

~*~

True to his word Teren had found the four heralds that they would intern with and informed them that they would be leaving in the morning to begin their internships. Saddened that they would not be going together or even in pairs they decided it best to spend the remaining hours they had together. Ron had persuaded Mero to give him some snacks for them and they spent the night in Harry's room just chatting. They fell asleep and was awoken by the abrupt knocking on the door.

Harry looked out the window and noticed that the sun wasn't even up. With a groan he got up and answered the door.

"Hello Harry, I assume the others are here as well." Skiff smiled.

Harry nodded sleepily and stifled a yawn.

"Well tell them they need to be getting up and packing their bags if they haven't already." Skiff told him. "You will be interning with me so please hurry. The sooner we leave the sooner this year will get over and we'll be back."

Harry sighed and turned to his friends. "OI!" he shouted to get their attention. "Time to get up you lot!"

They stirred with a groan and one by one opened their eyes.

"But it's not even light out yet!" Ron groaned.

"Stop your belly aching Ron and get up. We have to pack our bags and be ready to leave soon." Harry grumbled.

They all got up and slowly made their way to their own rooms to pack their belongings for the internship. Once they were all packed they made their way in silence to the stables where the for elder heralds were waiting. Skiff was the one to make the introductions.

"Harry will be interning with me, Hermione you will be interning with Sherrill." Hermione's companion moved beside Sherrill. "Ginny you will be interning with Olive." He told her pointing to the brunette woman to his right. "And Ron you will be interning with Kaden." He motioned to the dark haired man beside Olive.

They placed their packs behind the saddle and secured them before mounting their companions.

"Ready Harry?" Skiff asked eying him.

Harry nodded and Skiff smiled.

"Right then." He chuckled. "Let's be off shall we?"  
With that the eight of them started off, Ron and his mentor headed north. Hermione's group went south while Ginny's went east and Harry with Skiff went west.

"So Skiff, where are we going to be patrolling?" Harry asked.

"You'll see." Skiff smirked.

Harry sighed and followed behind Skiff silently dreading where he was heading.

~*~

Harry was following behind Skiff normally when the ground jolted under him.

"Skiff!" He barely got out before the world faded from his sight and he saw only blackness.

~*~

Hermione and her companion had just reached the waystation and was just about to dismount when she felt a jolt of the world around her.

"What?" she gasped and then the world disappeared around her and she saw nothing but darkness.

~*~

Ron closed his eyes as a sickening jolt to his stomach made him want to lose his lunch, what little of it there was.

"I don't feel so good." He managed just before the world went black.

~*~

Ginny had fallen asleep in the saddle and was jolted awake by a powerful lurch to her stomach.

"Huh?" She muttered sleepily, her eyes trying to focus. She had just regained sight when the world went dark.

~*~

Alberich was sitting on his bed when the familiar feeling gripped him and he saw the images of four heralds and companions disappearing, but was not getting the image of just how they were disappearing. As his vision came back to normal he shakily got dressed and went in search of the queen .  
He reached the queen's chamber's just as the death bell began to toll four times, one for each herald.

Hermione looked about herself confused. How had she ended up in the Quidditch pitch? Last she could remember was stopping at the waystation and getting ready to dismount when the world had jolted about her and now she and Blaze were both standing in the center of the pitch.

:Where are we?: Blaze sent in confusion.

:We're in my world.: She sent and breathed a sigh of relief.

:You're world? But how am I able to be here?: He asked.

:I wish I had an answer.: She sent back. :But I don't:

Hermione looked around as a group of students came out onto the pitch donning the Hufflepuff Quidditch robes and carrying brooms.

"Oh dear." she sighed as they caught a glimpse of her on the companion and dropped their brooms simultaneously on to the ground. "This can't be good."

Blaze wisely kept quiet as the students slowly advanced on them.

~*~

Ron opened his eyes and looked about. He was in the great hall, still on his companion and still in the threat of loosing his lunch.

"Mister Weasley!" He heard a voice from behind him shout, causing him to jump.

"Professor McGonagall?" he asked in surprise.

"What do you think you are doing riding a horse in the great hall?" She demanded sternly.

"Um Professor I wouldn't recommend calling him that." He paled in remembrance of when he and the others had made that very mistake.

"I will call this beast what ever I like!" She stated. "Now get off that horse this instant!"

Ron groaned inwardly and felt a pang of sympathy for what was surly to come now.

As if Syndar could read his mind the Companion turned to face the woman and stomped his hoof.

:I. Am. Not. A. Horse!: His mind shout even made Ron wince.

McGonagall grasped her ears as she stared wide eyed at Ron's companion.

~*~

Ginny looked about herself shakily. She was in the Headmaster's office. But how had she gotten here? She had just been sleeping in her saddle when the world had disappeared around her and now she was back in Hogwarts. But how? She prayed that the Headmaster was not here, but her prayer fell short as she heard the unmistakable clearing of the throat to her left. She slowly turned her head and came to face the Headmaster.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, we were growing very concerned after your disappearance a few days ago and feared the worst. We were just about to contact your parents and I am glad that will no longer be necessary but I must ask you something." His face was grave as he spoke. "What exactly are you doing in my office atop a horse?"

Ginny bit her lip.

:I am not a horse!: Jaidens mind shout came before Ginny could answer.

Dumbledore's eyes grew wide. "Very well, What are you doing in my office with this intelligent being?" He said after he regained his voice.

"This is my companion Jaidens." Ginny told him as she dismounted.

"I see." Dumbledore nodded. "And have you seen any of the others?"

"Other's sir?" She asked as she sat down.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley have all gone missing around the same time as you did but as far as I know you are the only one to return."

"I have not seen them recently sir so I do not know if they returned as well." She explained.

"I think, perhaps it is best if you start from the beginning Miss Weasley." Dumbledore leaned forward anxiously.

Ginny nodded. "It all started when Hermione found this book in the library."

~*~  
Harry Sat atop Kaia and looked into the pale face of his nemesis Draco Malfoy. Draco seemed to be at a loss for words and Harry was still trying to register the fact that he was home.

:I wonder if the other's made it back.: He thought.

:They did.: Kaia confirmed.

:Good.: Harry sent with relief,

"POTTER!" He heard the familiar voice of his potions master shout.

"Professor?" He looked about but did not see Snape in the room. "Where are you?"

"Down here!" Snape growled.  
Harry looked down under Kaia's belly and barely saw the head of Snape, his eye's glittering madly with rage.

"Would you get this bloody horse off of me Potter!" He said with malice laced in his voice.

:I am not a horse!: Kaia mind shouted to Snape.

Snape howled in pain as he gripped his head.

:Kaia better get off him.: Harry sent with urgency.

Kaia obeyed and moved off the man with ease and was careful not to step on the man.

"Headmaster's office now Potter!" Snape seethed as he got up.

Harry nodded and dismounted to lead Kaia through the classroom then out into the corridor and to the Headmasters office.

~*~

Ginny had just gotten done with her explanation when McGonagall entered the office with Ron in tow and Snape following closely behind with Harry firmly in his grasp.

McGonagall and Snape seemed to be at ends and were demanding to be heard first.

"Mr Weasley!" McGonagall shouted at the same time Snape shouted "Potter landed a horse on me!:" To which She noticed Jaidens teeth bared in Snape's direction.

The sound of their shouts made a garbled and jumbled set of words that made Dumbledore chuckle and call for silence.

"I too have had quite a surprise visit today." Dumbledore chuckled as the two professor's quieted but stared at him in sheer anger. "Miss Weasley has just finished accounting for me the adventure our four Gryffindor's had over the past few days. I would like you both to hear it, Miss Weasley if you don't mind would you please relay it for them?"

Ginny nodded and recited what she had told Dumbledore to Snape and McGonagall.

After she had finished McGonagall gaped and Snape looked disbelieving, as usual.

"This book is in the library you say?" McGonagall eyed Ginny.

"It was when we were drawn into it." She nodded. "But as for now I don't know for sure."

"And just where is Miss Granger?" Snape looked about.

"We don't know at the moment Severus." Dumbledore stated.

Just then there was a knock on the door.  
"Enter." Dumbledore called out.

"Headmaster?" Hermione opened the door and peeked in.

"Ah, just who we were looking for." Dumbledore smiled. "Come in Miss Granger."

Hermione entered the office and spotted Harry and the other's. She sighed with relief because she had dreaded trying to explain their disappearance to the Headmaster.

"Now we can have the missing piece of this puzzle." Dumbledore chuckled. "Miss Granger if you would be so kind as to tell us the name of the book that took you from us for a few days? Seeing as Miss Weasley could not tell us the name."

"I couldn't remember." she blushed.

"It was Winds of Fury sir." she told him.

"Thank you." he smiled before turning to Snape. "Would you please get the book Severus and look into whether it is dark magic or not?"

Snape nodded and went in search of the book.

"Now." Dumbledore turned back to the students. "There is the matter of these creatures you have brought back with you."

"Their called Companions sir." Hermione told him.

"What exactly are these Companions?" McGonagall asked eying Jaidens.

"The easiest way to explain them is that they are like a familiar to a witch or a wizard but they can speak into our minds at times." Hermione told them.

"I see. Well we had best tell Hagrid he has some new friends to take care of." Dumbledore smiled. "I'm sure he will find them positively delightful."

McGonagall nodded and left, leading Jaidens, begrudgingly behind her.

"Well seeing as you missed dinner I would suggest a visit to the kitchens then off to bed with you." Dumbledore stated as a dismissal.

They nodded and went out of the office. They decide it would be best to first show Hagrid how to care for the companions then get their baggage and head to the kitchens to grab some food before retiring to the Gryffindor tower and to bed.

~*~

Harry awoke the next morning to Seamus's whoop of glee.

"You're back!" Seamus slapped Harry's shoulder, then Ron's in turn.

"Wha' up?" Ron mumbled sleepily.

"Where have you two been?" Neville leaned on Ron's poster of his bed.

"It's a really long story Neville." Harry sighed, sitting up.

"What's with the white clothes?" Seamus eyed Harry's clothing. "New pajamas?"

Harry looked down in surprise to see he had not taken off his whites before climbing into bed.

"Oh, um." Harry blushed. "Well I suppose it couldn't hurt to tell you."

Harry told them all about the book and how they had been pulled into another world, how they had trained in that world and became heralds which were the protectors of that world. He also told them of their mysterious return back to Hogwarts and how Harry had landed on Snape.

Seamus and Neville howled with laughter at that.

"Snape must have been furious!" Seamus howled.

"Well he certainly was not pleased." Harry blushed.

"So Harry, what exactly is a companion?" Neville asked confused.

"It's a horse like creature, but it is anything but a horse." Harry told them. "They can speak into their chosen's minds and at times into other's minds as apparently the professor's found out last night when they dared to call them horses. That is the one thing you should never do."

Seamus eyed Harry in confusion.

"Have you ever heard a mindshout?" Harry sighed.

"No." Came Seamus's reply.

"Trust me you don't want to." Ron groaned.

"But what is a mind shout?" Seamus asked.

"Well imagine Snape is yelling at you in potions but this time instead of having the class room to allow the sound waves to bounce around breaking them down so it would not be so loud, the sound only has your skull to reverberate in." Harry explained. "That would be a mindshout."

Seamus and Neville winced simultaneously.  
Neville then chuckled. "What I would have given to see Snape under a creature though!"

They all burst into laughter as Harry and Ron changed into their school uniforms and went to breakfast.


End file.
